El Rey Leon: Virgil Story
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Virgil sobrevivio al ataque de las hienas... pero no esta solo, encontro una familia con una Guepardo y su hija... ¿Que peligros y nuevas aventuras le esperan a este leoncito?...
1. Chapter 1

Al fin lo que los fans de Virgil han estado esperando...

Amanece un nuevo dia en la sabana africana, pero nuestra historia no inicia en la roca del rey, ni siquiera en las praderas o el desierto, no nuestra historia inicia en un lugar mas lejano, mas alla del desierto, en una tierra lejana dos pequeños cachorros juegan en la a atraparse el uno al otro…

"Espera Zuri"-grito un pequeño leon quien corria detrás de su amiga

"Tendras que ser mas rapido que eso Virgil"-le respondio la pequeña guepardo

Una guepardo mas grande que Zuri, descansaba y al mismo tiempo vigilaba a los cachorros bajo la sombra de un gran arbol. Los dos pequeños se seguian persiguiendo el uno al otro pero al leon le costaba trabajo seguir el paso de la guepardo.

"Niños no se alejen mucho"-grito la guepardo al ver que los cachorros se alejaban mas y mas de su vista, el cansancio la vencio y cayo dormida…

"Zuri espera"-grito Virgil-"Mama dijo que no nos alejaramos"

"No me engañaras solo quieres distraerme"-Zuri acelero lo mas que pudo y desaparecio entre la hierba.

Virgil se detuvo al no ver mas Zuri

"¿Zuri? ¿Dónde estas?"-pregunto el leon pero no tuvo respuesta

La guepardo seguia corriendo sin mirar atras hasta que por fin se quedo sin aliento…

"ja…te gane Virgil soy la mejor…"-pero al mirar atrás-"¿Virgil?"- pregunto muy asustada al no verlo

Zuri se asusto mucho al verse completamente sola, en medio de la hierba, intento mirar por encima de esta, pero no pudo, estuvo a punto de gritar, pero un sonido de hierba moviendose llamo su atencion…

"¿Virgil eres tu?"- dijo nerviosa volteando hacia donde se origino el ruido-"Virgil esto no es gracioso… ¿Virgil?"-acercandose mas y mas hasta que….-"Ahhhhhhhhhhh"-grito

Algunas aves salieron volando de entre los arboles…

"Eres un idiota"-dijo ella muy molesta al recuperarse del susto

"Te lo mereces por no escucharme"-respondio el león mofándose

"Jamas vuelvas a hacerlo o le dire a mama"

"Ya, ya, tranquila mejor volvamos antes de que mama se entere"

Zuri avanzo primero seguida de Virgil pero este se detuvo al escuchar algo justo detrás de ellos…

"¿Sucede algo Virgil?"-pregunto la guepardo

"No, nada sigamos"

"Es acaso otra de tus bromas"

"No solo vete"- se acerca a su oido y le susurra-"Alguien nos observa"

Zuri mira hacia atrás asustada da la vuelta y se va

"Debo ir por mama"-penso ella

Al alejarse Zuri lo suficiente, Virgil se aseguro que su asechador aun estuviera enfocando su atención en el, se mantuvo quieto unos instantes y escucho detrás de el la hierba moverse, en ese momento al leon cambio de direccion y se echo a correr provocando que quien lo mantenia vigilado corriera detrás de el…

"Lo sabia"-dijo el al echar un vistazo atrás y ver a un leopardo persiguiendolo, acelero lo mas que pudo pero estaba claro que tenia las de perder…

"¡¡Mama!!"-grito Zuri muy alarmada-"¡¡Mama!!"

La guepardo se levanto rapido y miro a su hija…

"Zuri ¿Qué pasa?"-dijo su madre igual de alarmada-"¿Dónde esta Virgil?"

El leopardo casi lo alcanzaba intento cambiar de direccion subitamente creyendo que asi lo confundiria y escaparia mas facil pero ni asi logro quitarselo de encima…

"Demonios"-penso el leon-"En que estaba pensando"

"No escaparas leoncito"-dijo el leopardo

Virgil miro atrás un instante, el leopardo lanzo un zarpazo que alcanzo al pequeño leon lanzandolo al suelo…

"Corres rapido leoncito pero esto se acabo"

Virgil se levanto adolorido del golpe, dos rasguños cercanos a su ojo izquierdo marcaban su rostro, el leopardo se le acerco y levanto su garra apunto de dar el golpe final...

Virgil cerro los ojos y…

Continuara…

Este solo es el inicio de la nueva aventura de Virgil...


	2. Chapter 2

El segundo capitulo pense que tardaria mas, se que habia dicho que cambiaria el primer capitulo pero decidi dejarlo sin cambios, bueno continuemos...

El leopardo casi lo alcanzaba intento cambiar de direccion subitamente creyendo que asi lo confundiria y escaparia mas facil pero ni asi logro quitarselo de encima…

"Demonios"-penso el leon-"En que estaba pensando"

"No escaparas leoncito"-dijo el leopardo

Virgil miro atrás un instante, el leopardo lanzo un zarpazo que alcanzo al pequeño leon lanzandolo al suelo…

"Corres rapido leoncito pero esto se acabo"

Virgil se levanto adolorido del golpe, dos rasguños cercanos a su ojo izquierdo marcaban su rostro, el leopardo se le acerco y levanto su garra apunto de dar el golpe final...

Cerro los ojos…

"Vive"-escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza que lo hizo reaccionar y Virgil giro hacia un lado evitando el golpe

"Vaya quieres hacerlo mas difícil"-dijo el leopardo con una sonrisa malvada-"Bien mejor para mi he oido que la comida rapida es mas deliciosa, adelante te dare una pequeña ventaja"

Virgil se puso de pie y comenzo a correr, el miedo se habia apoderado de el, corrio lo mas rapido que podia pero su cuerpo ya no daba para mas, miro atrás, el leopardo lo volvia a perseguir.

"Eso es corre… corre pequeño"

Entre los arbustos una figura felina, un poco mas grande que Virgil lo seguia tambien, Virgil miro hacia un lado y distinguio a una leoncita…

"Ven rapido"-grito ella-"Se por donde huir"

Virgil no teniendo otra opcion giro y siguió a la pequeña

"Vaya dos por uno es mi dia de suerte"-dijo el leopardo al ver a la leona delante de Virgil

La persecución llego hasta las orillas de un acantilado, Virgil y la pequeña leona se detuvieron antes de caer, miraron a su peseguidor y siguieron coriendo a lo largo del acantilado hasta un tronco que atravezaba al otro lado…

"¿Tenemos que cruzar?"-pregunto Virgil nervioso

"Es eso o el"-refiriendose al leopardo-"Yo cruzare primero bien"- dijo mientras daba su primer paso y de ahí corrio hasta el otro lado-"Vamos rápido es tu turno"

"Bien aquí voy"- Dio el primer paso con precaucion y siguió lentamente, al llegar al centro el leopardo tambien subio al tronco

"No huiras leoncito"-el leopardo camino lentamente hacia el pero el tronco comenzo a romperse, solo Virgil se percato de esto y retrocedio lentamente-"Eres mio"-el leopardo salto para atraparlo, pero Virgil ya habia vivido esto, y en un instante paso por debajo de el, quien al caer sobre el tronco comenzo a romperse por la mitad, Virgil corrio al otro lado sujetandose con sus garras, salto y se sujeto a la orilla, el leopardo intento lo mismo pero ya era tarde y cayo junto con el tronco al precipicio…

"Eso estuvo cerca"-dijo Virgil cuando estuvo a salvo, miro al otro lado del precipicio y vio al la leoncita que lo habia ayudado- "Gracias"

"No tienes por que te vi en problemas y quise ayudarte, tu hubieras echo lo mismo por mi… Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-pregunto ella

"Soy Virgil y ¿tu?"

"Milia"-contesto ella con una sonrisa-"Espero volver a verte Virgil"

"Yo tambien Milia"

"Debo irme mi madre debe estar preocupada"-dio la vuelta y se fue

"Adios"-dijo mirando a Milia irse…

"Maldito Leon…"-dijo el leopardo quien habia sobrvivido a la caida sujetandose de unas rocas y ahora estaba atrapado en una saliente-"Solo tuviste suerte la proxima vez no tendre consideración"

Virgil lo miro con furia en sus ojos, dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar…

"Yo tampoco"-dijo el en voz baja alejandose del precipicio y cayendo rendido de cansancio

"Virgil"-grito Zuri, seguida de Zarina

"Hola madre"-dijo Virgil un poco debil-"¿Estas bien, Zuri?"

"¿En que pensabas?"-dijo Zarina

"No lo se, yo solo no queria que Zuri resultara herida, la ultima vez mi madre murio sin que yo pudiera ayudarla esta vez queria hacer algo por mi familia"

Zarina y Zuri un se sorprendian de la facilidad con la que Virgil podia contar los horrores de su pasado…

"Sigo pensando que eres un tonto"

"Gracias… creo"

"Bien vamos a casa"- Zarina tomo a Virgil y lo llevo cargando en su boca

"¿Qué te paso en la cara?"-pregunto Zuri

"Larga historia"-contesto el

Mientras del otro lado del precipicio, Milia observaba a Virgil, Zuri y Zarina, pero sorprendida, debia decirselo a su padre…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Milia llego corriendo a la cueva donde se encontraba su padre, el rey Aroon, un leon de gran presencia, su melena era de un color oscuro que resaltaba de su piel de un color un poco mas claro, era el soberano de esta hermosa pradera a la que Virgil habia llegado, su padre se encontarba en las afueras de la cueva, mirando el reino que debia proteger de forasteros y otros peligros, al ver llegar a su hija se sintio alivido sin perder la postura serena que caracterizaba a todo rey, sus ojos reflejaban un poco de enojo hacia su hija, ya que no era la primera vez que salia sin escolta, a la pequeña le encantaba salir sin ser vista y pasear por el reino…

"Padre… Padre…"-llego gritando la pequeña leona

"Milia…¿Dónde has estado?"-dijo su padre con una voz muy seria-"Cuantas veces te hemos dicho tu madre y yo que no salgas sin avisar"

"Lo siento mucho padre… en verdad…"-la pequeña bajo la cabeza apenada-"Pero hoy he visto algo… que quizas no me creas…"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Un leon… Un leon…como de mi edad"-dijo haciendo un ademán con su pata sobre su cabeza-"Lo vi del otro lado del acantilado…"

"¿Un leon?"

"Si padre…dos guepardos iban con el… una madre y su cachorro…"

El rey se encontraba incredulo, al escuchar las palabras de su hija, pero no debia desconfiar de ella, quizas la leoncita fuese traviesa e incluso algo hiperactiva pero si algo le inculco su padre era siempre decir la verdad…

"YURA…"-grito el leon a un ave que descansaba en una rama de un árbol seco cerca de la cueva

"Si su majestad"-dijo el ave, aterrizando suavemente en el piso, haciendo una reverencia al rey

"Ve del otro lado del acantilado y busca a un cachorro de leon, dos guepardos estan con el… cuando los encuentres diles que los mande llamar…"

"Como usted ordene"- levanto el vuelo y se dirigio a cumplir su mandato…

Mientras…

Zarina deposito suavemente a Virgil en el piso de pequeña cueva que usaban como guarida, el pobre leon estaba agotado y le dolian los dos raguños que el leopardo le habia hecho en la cara. Zarina se acosto junto a el y comenzo a lamerle la cara…

"Auch…"-grito Virgil

"Tranquilo… te dolera un poco… pero evitara… que se infecte…"-dijo su madre entre lamidas

Entre las lengüetadas de su madre Virgil hacia uno que otro gesto y soltaba algunos gemidos de dolor, pero poco a poco el dolor desaparecio.

"Bien creo que con eso sera suficiente"-dijo su madre-"Ahora duerme mi pequeño…"-el pequeño leon cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido-"Zuri quedate con el…no salgan…ire por algo de comer"

La pequeña solo asintio, su madre se levanto y salio de la cueva. Zuri se acerco a Virgil, se coloco a su lado, lo miro con ternura mientras el leon dormia, acaricio su frente con su pata y le dio una lamida en la mejilla y se quedo dormida junto a el…

Algunas horas despues su madre volvio con una poco de comida, Zuri se levanto y sin pensarlo dos veces hinco sus dientes en la carne, Virgil le siguió y comenzo a comer, tenia tanta hambre que comia deprisa, llenandose el rostro de sangre…

Zarina miro al pequeño y vio las dos cicatrices cercanas a su ojo izquierdo…

"¿Te siguen doliendo?"-pregunto ella

"¿Estas?"- levanto su pata tocandose las cicatrices-"Ya no… seran un recuerdo de que debo cuidarme mas"-respondio, lengueteandose alrededor de los labios

"Eres un leon afortunado sabes… es como si tuvieras un angel cuidandote"- dijo Zuri despues de tragar un buen pedazo de carne

Entonces Virgil recordo…

"Vive"

Esa voz que le salvo la vida, que lo hizo reaccionar en el momento justo, esa voz de algun modo se le hacia familiar, penso en su madre, Kafara, ¿Podria haber sido ella?…

"Cuando me pidieron buscar a un cachorro de leon, no me imagine que fueras tu quien lo tuviera Zarina"-dijo una voz en la cueva, avanzando lentamente hacia los felinos

"¿Qué haces aquí?... Yura"

"Solo cumplo con mi deber… me pidieron buscar a un leon y dos guepardos, recorde que tu eres la unica que ha tenido un cachorro ultimemente"

Miro a Virgil

"Asi que ese es el leon…el rey ha ordenado que se presente ante el…"

"¿Qué quiere con el?"-dijo Zarina mirando al pequeño leon con preocupacion

"No lo se… pero sera mejor que lo lleves, sabes que no deberias tentar la paciencia del rey"

"Bien lo hare…"

Virgil se dirigio hacia Zarina, Zuri le siguió un poco atrás, preguntandole que pasaba, le explico que el rey queria conocerlo y salieron de la cueva, Yura volaba junto a ellos, tenia que asegurarse de que llegaran…

A pesar de que el tronco que usaban para cruzar ya no estaba, tuvieron que rodear un poco el acantilado y buscar otra forma de cruzar, por suerte habia otro unos cuantos metros mas adelante…

A pesar de la desviación lograron llegar ante el rey, quien los esparaba junto con todos los leones de su manada, Yura descendio ante el he hizo una reverencia

"Los he traido su majestad"

"Buen trabajo"- contesto el rey

Virgil estaba nervioso, no habia visto a tantos leones en un solo lugar, miro al rey, supo distinguirlo ya que resaltaba de entre los demas leones, este dio un paso al frente y miro al pequeño muy serio…

"No temas"-le susurro Zarina al oido

Virgil respiro hondo y dio un paso al frente intentando controlar sus nervios…

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-pregunto el rey

"Vir…Virgil"

"¿De donde vienes?"

"Ven… vengo de… la Roca del Rey"

"¿La Roca del Rey?"

"Asi es… su majestad..."

"¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu hogar pequeño?"-pregunto el rey en un tono mas tranquilo lo cual hizo que Virgil ya no se sintiera tan nervioso

"Huir… huir…"

"Huir de quien"

"Hienas…"

Todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar

"SILENCIO…"-grito el rey-"Sera mejor que nos digas todo pequeño…"

Virgil comenzo a contar su historia y la de su madre, les conto sobre Scar, de como vivieron escondidos en las afueras del reino, como ayudaron a Nala a salir en busca de ayuda y finalmente cuando su madre se sacrifico para salvarlo, conforme la ristra avanzaba el pequeño no pudo aguantar mas las lagrimas…

"… Cuando desperte… conoci a Zarina y Zuri…"-limpio sus lagrimas con su pata

Algunas leonas lloraron junto con el, otros mas se sorprendieron de irlo contar su historia, haber vivido bajo semejantes condiciones y aun asi haber sobrevivido…

"Su majestad no creera eso… o si"-dijo un leon de melena un poco mas corta que la del rey y un color de piel mas oscuro-"El niño es un forastero"

"Yo difiero…Janus"-dijo Yura-"Hace unos dias aumneto el numero de manadas, algunas dicen venir del lugar que le niño menciona…"

Mientras el rey escucha las opiniones de los dos, Virgil observa a la multitud y entre ellos reconoce a una pequeña leoncita escondida entre las patas de una leona, posiblemente su madre…

"¿Milia?"-dice Virgil-"No sabia que era la hija del rey"

La leoncita sale de entre la multitud y se acerca a Virgil

"¿Milia lo conoces?"-pregunta su padre

"Bueno…"

"Ella me salvo de un leopardo"-interrumpio Virgil

"En realidad nos salvamos mutuamente"-completo Milia

"Salvaste a mi hija de un leopardo… ¿fue asi como te hiciste esas cicatrices?"

"Mas o menos"

"Dos cachorros… ganarle a un leopardo…esas son patrañas"

"Le estas diciendo mentirosa a mi hija… Janus…"-dijo el levantando la voz y mirando al leon a los ojos

"No… no… yo… solo"-decia temeroso

"Tienes mi agradecimiento pequeño"-dijo el rey, volviendo a bajar la voz y mirando al Virgil con orgullo-"Te consedere lo que me pidas"

"Le agradesco su majestad… pero no necesito nada… tengo todo lo que necesito aquí"- se acerco a Zarina y Zuri, los otros leones lo miraron de la misma forma que el rey, ya que se necesitaban muchas agallas para rechazar tan generosa oferta

"Bien pequeño… pero quiero que sepas que siempre seras bienvenido entre nosotros"

"Muchas Gracias su majestad"- sonrio el pequeño y el rey le regreso la sonrisa

"Zarina… sigue haciendote cargo del pequeño…"-Zarina hizo una reverencia en señal de aceptación-"Cuando quieran seran bienvenidos en este lugar"

Zarina, Zuri y Virgil hicieron una reverencia, todos parecian estar felices, excepto Janus, quien veia al pequeño Virgil con envidia...

"Entonces Virgil y Zuri vendran a jugar conmigo"- dijo Milia con emocion

"Claro, bueno debemos preguntar a mama"

"Claro que pueden"-respondio Zarina

Ya era tarde y el rey les ofrecio quedarse esta noche, los tres aceptaron con gusto…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Virgil disfrutaba de su nueva vida junto a los leones que lo habian aceptado como uno de los suyos, el pequeño leon, bueno ahora ya no era tan pequeño estaba comenzando a crecer, ahora era un leon adolescente, aun no tenia melena pero esperaba ansioso el dia que por fin creciera, pero las cicatrices no desaparecieron y seguian bajo su ojo, habian pasado algunos meses desde su llegada a las tierras del Rey Aroon. Era una hermosa mañana, el sol brillaba y las manadas salian a pastar, pasear y beber en el arrollo. Virgil y su familia decidiron que preferian vivir del otro lado del precipicio y no depender de los leones...

"Despierta bella durmiente"- dijo Zuri moviendo a Virgil pero sin resultado-"Virgil ya levantate"

"No molestes…"-contesto el leon adormilado y cambiando de posición

Zuri no se quedaba atrás tambien habia crecido, convirtiendose en una hermosa guepardo adolescente, su carácter tambien cambio, ahora era mas responsable y menos timida. Se decia que algun dia seria tan hermosa como su madre…

"¿Piensas dormir todo el dia?"

"Si sigues hablando, no"

"Ya levantate, mama nos espera… es hora de nuestra practica de caceria…"

"Es obligatorio"

"Solo llevamos tres dias de haber iniciado y ya piensas faltar"

"Me lo meresco… he cazado dos zebras y una gacela desde que iniciamos"

"Oye… yo te ayude con a gacela"

"Solo la empujaste"-contesto el sin moverse de su lugar-"Eso no cuenta"

Zuri lo miro un poco molesta y lo empujo una ultima vez con mas fuerza…

"Levante ya quieres"

"Esta bien…esta bien… ya voy…"-el leon bostezo y se estiro un poco antes de salir de la cueva

Virgil y Zuri caminaron por las praderas hasta encontarse con su madre…

"Ya era hora niños…"-dijo al guepardo, Zarina, mirando a sus hijos-"¿Virgil volvio a quedarse dormido?"

"Si"-contesto Zuri

"Lo siento madre…"

Su madre solo le sonrio y los llevo a donde ella les enseñaria como cazar…

Mientras tanto…

Milia acababa de despertar, espero un poco y miro que nadie estuviera cerca, para poder escabullirse e ir con Virgil y Zuri, pero…

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"-dijo un voz detrás de ella

"¿Janus?"-dijo ella un poco asustada-"No me sorprendas asi"

"Um… la princesita no queria que nadie la viera"

"No me llames princesita"

"¿A dónde ibas?"

"Yo… no… a ningun lado…"

"Escucha… se que en el pasado… no he sido muy cortes contigo… y es solo que"

"Se que quieres protegerme"-dijo ella acercandose a el, con una tierna mirada-"y si algun dia vamos a ser Rey y Reina"

"Lo se… lo se… tengo que confiar en ti"

"Que bueno que lo entiendas"- ella le lamio la mejilla, se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo-"Dile a mi padre que volvere despues… Ire con Virgil"

"…¡VIRGIL!..."-dijo su nombre en voz baja pero con unos ojos llenos de furia, celos y envidia…

Mientras en las praderas…

Despues de varios intentos por fin Zuri logro atrapar una gacela…

"Bien hecho hermanita"-dijo Virgil-"Veo que estas mejorando"

"Ja, ja… te gane Virgil…"

"Zuri… no te burles"

"Lo siento mama"-dijo ella con la cabeza baja, pero en cuanto Zarina se dio la vuelta-"Nhaaa"-le saco la lengua a Virgil

"Chistosa"-susurro el

No muy lejos de ahí alguien los observaba, tres figuras felinas los miraban desde las sombra de un arbol cercano…

"Despues de tanto tiempo… al fin te encuentro… leoncito…"-dijo uno de ellos un leopardo macho con una mirada de rabia

"Tranquilizate Shura… ¿Cómo sabes que es el?"-pregunto el otro, tambien un leopardo macho-"Ha pasado mucho tiempo podria parecerse a el"

"No Khan… es el… reconosco esas cicatrices… yo se las hice… y ahora voy a terminar con el…"-enterro sus garras en la tierra su enojo subia cada vez mas-"Me humillo la ultima vez… no se lo perdonare…"

"Bien y nos necesitas para…"-dijo el tercer leopardo

"Tu y Kalak se encargaran de las guepardos"

"Genial… me divertire con ellas un poco…"-respondio Kalak relamiéndose los labios

"Vamos por ellos"

Regresando con Zuri, Zarina y Virgil…

"Los dos han mejorado su caceria desde la ultima vez"-dijo Zarina orgulosa de sus dos hijos

"Gracias madre"-respondieron al unisono

"Hey Virgil"-se escucho una voz a lo lejos

"Miren es Milia"-dijo Virgil emocionado

"Virgil y Milia sentados en un arbol…"-cantaba Zuri mientras la leona se acercaba a ellos

"Callate ella no es mi…"-dijo el un poco sonrojado

"¿No soy que?"-dijo Milia apareciendo a un lado de Virgil

"No nada... solo que… bueno… este…"

Zuri los miraba tiernamente y Virgil le devolvio una mirada de enojo…

"Vaya, vaya… miren que tenemos aquí…"-dijo Shura acercandose a los cuatro felinos mientras los otros dos leopardos los rodeaban impidiendoles escapar…

"Virgil…"-dijo Milia asustada

"Tranquila…"-colocandose frente a ella para protegerla

"Asi que te llamas Virgil… me recuerdas ¿verdad?"

El leon lo miro por un momento y al instante recordo…

"Tu… eres…"

"Gracias me sentia un poco olvidado, pero yo no lo he olvidado"-Shura rugio con furia mostrando sus colmillos-"No he olvidado lo que tu y esa leona me hicieron pasar…"

Milia tardo un poco mas pero tambien recordo…

"Dejemos de hablar Shura"-dijo Khan-

"Terminemos con esto"-dijo Kalak con una mirada loca sobre Zuri y Zarina

"La ultima vez tuviste suerte…pero esta vez te matare…"

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

"La ultima vez tuviste suerte…pero esta vez te matare…"

Los ojos de Shura parecian brillar de ira, con un rojo intenso, saco sus garras listas para soltar el primer zarpazo, Virgil retrocedio protegiendo a Milia con su cuerpo. El leon sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer el leopardo, ya lo habian lastimado en su ultimo encuentro pero esta vez iba as en serio…

"Virgil…"-dijo Milia atrás de Virgil-"…tengo miedo…"-susurro la leoncita tragando saliva

"…Tranquila… mantente detrás de mi…"-susurro el leon-"… yo te protegere…"

"No se preocupen… podran verse en el mas alla"

Zuri y Zarina tambien estaban en problemas, los otros dos leopardos las hacian retroceder, entre gruñidos y zarpazos que las dos guepardos apenas esquivaban…

"Vengan lindas gatitas…"-decia Khan acercandose cada vez mas a las guepardos…

Zarina pelaba los dientes intentando parecer amenazadora pero sin resultado…

"Si que son lindas"-dijo Kalak, lamiendose los labios y mostrando un rostro de locura-"Lastima que tengamos que matarlas… seria genial si pudieramos divertirnos con ustedes"

"Me das asco"-respondio Zuri

Shura se acerco a Virgil, este gruño y solto un zarpazo, pero el leopardo lo esquivo y salto sobre el leon arrojandolo al piso…

"Sigues siendo un debilucho"- acercandose a el lentamente

Virgil no respondio, intento incorporarse pero el leopardo volvio a empujarlo, Milia miraba aterrada sin poder ayudarlo

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG"-grito Virgil de dolor al sentir como el leopardo clavaba sus garras en su piel

"Te gusta niño"-dijo clavandolas mas profundo-"y solo estoy iniciando…"-lamiendose los labios miro a Milia aun inmovil-"Te hare sufrir un poco mas, seguire con tu amiguita y las guepardos… y… después…"- se acerco a su oido y susurro-"… te matare…"

En ese momento, Virgil se miro a si mismo en su mente, el momento en que su madre habia muerto y no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla…

"Virgil… huye… vive…"

Podia oir la voz de su madre…

Usando todas sus fuerzas empujo a Shura con sus patas delanteras clavandole una garra en el ojo izquierdo.

El leopardo rugio y gruño de dolor como nunca antes lo habia hecho…

"Maldito niño… ahora si te voy a matar"

Virgil se tambaleo por el dolor que sentia en ese momento, su vista se nublaba, parecia que estaba punto de perder el conocimiento, Shura lo miraba con el ojo sangrando y salto sobre el leon…

"Grrrrr"-grito Shura al ser empujado por alguien…

"J…Ja…nus…"-dijo Virgil en tono bajo-"Gr…Gra…ci…as"

Shura miro al leon muy enfadado…

"Vaya que eres un inútil"-dijo Janus mirandolo de reojo-"No me agradescas no vine por ti…"-miro a Milia con preocupación-"…estas bien"

Milia seguia asustada detrás de Virgil sin moverse, Janus estaba a punto de acercarse a ella pero Shura salto hacia el para atacarlo…

"No se quien seas pero no te interpongas… el leon es mio…"-gruño y rugio

"No me importa que asunto tengas con Virgil pero si intentas tocarla a ella te matare…"- rugio con todas sus fuerzas

Shura solto algunos zarpazos contra Janus pero este los esquivo dando pequeños saltos hacia atrás y contraataco con un zarpazo que arrojo al leopardo al suelo…

"¿Shura?"-dijeron Kalak y Khan dejando de prestarle atención a las guepardos

Zarina y Zuri a provecharon la distracción para correr hacia Virgil seguia de pie con heridas en su costado derecho…

"Virgil…"-Zarina se acerco a el muy peocupada-"¿Estas bien?"

"Eso creo… augh…Gracias…"

Kalak y Kahn se acercaron a Shura ayudadolo a ponerse de pie

"Oye estas bien"

"Estupidos les dije que mataran a las guepardos"

"Si pero…"

"Callense… no estorben y ataquen a ese leon"

Los tres leopardos rodearon al Janus, comenzaron a caminar en circulo a su alrededor…

"Asi que te crees muy valiente al venir solo"- dijo Shura mientras giraba alrededor de Janus-"Solo es otro tonto leon…"

Los tres leopardos dejaron de girar y atacaron a janus al mismo tiempo el leon empujo a uno de ellos y confronto al segundo pero el ultimo lo ataco por la espalda mordiendolo cerca del cuello, Janus intento quitárselo, Shura estaba listo para saltarle encima y derribarlo pero Virgil salto primero con su zarpa por delante golpendolo en la cara y abriendole un herida en un costado arrojándolo al piso, los otros dos leopardos se distrajeron un momento, permitiéndole a Janus quitarse a Khan de la espalda…

"No necesito tu ayuda"

"Crees que me interesa"-contesto Virgil sin mirarlo, sus ojos estaban enfocados en Shura pero no parecían sus ojos, pareciera que podía matar con solo mirarlos…-"… La ultima vez te dije que no tendría consideración…"- se acerco al mal herido Shura-"Quisiste matar a mi madre… a mi hermana… a Milia…"- Virgil le mordió el cuello con tal fuerza que le destrozo la garganta…

Virgil solto el cuerpo inerte de Shura y se acerco a Zarina y Zuri, ellas lo abrazaron, sin importarles manchar su piel de sangre, el león miro a los dos leopardos con los mismos ojos llenándolos de miedo…

Estos al ver a su líder muerto escaparon a toda velocidad sin rumbo…

Janus estaba un poco impresionado de lo que había hecho Virgil, no le creía capas de algo asi…

"Janus…"-dijo Milia acercándose a el-"…¿Estás bien?"- reviso su herida de la espalda y lamio un poco sobre ella

Janus gimio al sentir dolor- "Estoy bien"- contesto el lemiendole la mejilla

Virgil miro aquella escena y sintió algo que nunca había sentido, sintió como si su corazón se partiera en dos…

"Hay que irnos"-dijo el león dando media vuelta

La leona vio a Virgil alejarse quiso detenerlo pero no pudo el comenzó a correr lejos de ahí…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Han pasado varios días desde la pelea con los leopardos, desde entonces Virgil no ha sido el mismo…

"Oye Virgil"-dijo una voz suave desde la entrada de la guarida-"Te traje un poco de comida"

La guepardo dejo caer el trozo de carne junto al león, su aspecto se veia un poco deteriorado, delgado, pareciera que su pelaje hubiera perdido color…

"No tengo hambre Zuri…"

"Pero tienes que comer… escucha mama esta muy preocupada por ti… no eres el mismo desde…"

"No lo digas"-grito el león

"Virgil si sientes algo por ella al menos dicelo"

"De que serviría, tu misma lo viste… ella ama a Janus…"

"Virgil…"-Zuri intento acercarse pero el león rugio haciéndola retroceder algunos pasos

Zuri salió de la guarida, miro atrás unos segundos y despues comenzó a correr a toda velocidad…

"Si tu no se lo dices… lo hare yo…"

Mientras…

Desde desde que el rey Aroon se entero de lo que había pasado, ordeno que fuera vigilada por una escolta todo el tiempo…

"Milia"-grito Zuri un poco agitada despues de semejante carrera-"¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

"Claro… no es necesario que me acompañen"- le dijo a las leonas de su escolta-"Solo vigilen"

Las leonas se apartaron y dejaron que las felinas entraran a la guarida, caminaron a lo mas profundo de esta donde nadie podría oirlas…

"¿De que quieres hablar?"-dijo Milia

"Es sobre Virgil"-respondio Zuri en voz baja

"¿Virgil?... no lo he visto en varios días… ¿Cómo esta?"

"Bueno… no muy bien… sabes"

"Por dios esta bien… esta herido…"

"No, no esta herido… pero…"

"¿Pero que?"

Afuera de la guarida, la escolta vigilaba como se lo había ordenado la princesa Milia. Janus se acerco a ellas y les ordeno que se apartaran, con miedo en sus ojos las leonas se apartaron sin decir mas y el león entro. Al estar dentro escucho voces y se acerco en silencio, se escondió detrás de una pared…

"Es esa guepardo…"-penso-"¿Qué rayos hace aquí?"

Escondido escucho la conversación…

"¿Pero que?"

"Debes saber… que el…"

"¿Qué el que?"

"Virgil… te ama"

Milia se quedo en shock por lo que había oído, Janus estaba furioso uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no rugir o hacer un escándalo que lo delatara…

"Me… ama…"-repitio la leona-"…Virgil… pero yo…"

"Crei que debías saberlo…"

Zuri salió de la cueva y volvió a correr de regreso a su hogar…

Milia salió de la guarida, no podía creer lo que habia oído pero de alguna forma el saberlo hizo que su corazón se alegrara, quizás ella también sentía algo por el, levanto la mirada y vio a Janus correr en la misma dirección en la que Zuri se había ido…

"¿A dónde va Janus?"-pregunto a una de las leonas

"Lo sentimos princesa pero el entro y salió corriendo un momento despues…"

"¿Entro?..."-sus ojos se abrieron de par en par de miedo, al darse cuenta de lo que significaba-"… Virgil…"

Sin decir mas salió corriendo, dejando a las leonas confundidas…

"Tengo que detenerlo… antes de que…"

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente en ese momento, sabia que Janus tenia mal temperamento y si habia oido lo que Zuri le habia dicho entonces Virgil corria grave peligro...

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Zuri llego antes a la guarida, pero no vio a Virgil ahí, ni el pedazo de carne que le había dejo al león solo a su madre acostada…

"Al menos ya salió de la guarida…"- pensó-" Y al parecer el hambre pudo mas que el"

"¿Zuri eres tu?"-dijo Zarina un poco agotada por la caceria

"Si madre soy yo… ¿Dónde esta Virgil?"

"Dijo que saldria"- se levanto un poco-"Que necesitaba pensar algunas cosas"

Zuri se acerco a su madre y se acosto a su lado, ambas ni siquiera notaron que alguien se acercaba a donde ellas estaban, la silueta de un felino mas grande tapo la luz que entraba a la cueva, Zuri se levanto y se coloco en posición de ataque…

"¿Quién eres?"-pregunto ella seguido de un rugido

"Tranquila soy yo"-dijo aquella silueta

"¿Milia? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Zuri… ¿Dónde esta Virgil? Es una emergencia"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No tengo tiempo de explicar ¿Dónde esta?"

"No lo se"

"Debo encontrarlo antes que el"

Las dos guepardos no entendían que estaba pasando pero si Milia estaba tan preocupada debía ser algo realmente grave...

Mientras…

Virgil se encontraba bebiendo un poco de agua en el rio, miro su reflejo en la superficie y noto su aspecto un poco desaliñado, mojo su cara y dejo que el agua corriera entre su melena, despues se sacudio, miro hacia un lado y noto un tronco de árbol a las orillas del rio, de hecho era el mismo tronco en el que había llegado a este lugar…

"Madre…"-penso-"… ¿Que debo hacer?... ¿Es tiempo de volver?... Scar seguirá con vida… o Nala lo habrá logrado… tengo una nueva vida aquí… pero no puedo olvidar…"

Una rama crujió detrás de el, Virgil la escucho, dio la vuelta rápido y se encontró con un rostro familiar mirándolo desde lo alto de una roca…

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Cerca de ahí…

Las tres felinas corrian a toda velocidad hacia donde pensaron que podoa estar el león…

"¿Por qué vamos al lago?"-pregunto Milia

"Dijo que necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas… y ese es el lugar donde lo encontramos... no se me ocurre otro lugar… iremos ahí primero"-contesto Zuri

"Solo espero que el no lo encuentre primero"

De regreso al lago…

"Hola Virgil"-respondio el león mas grande sus ojos mostraban un odio y furia

"¿Qué haces aquí Janus?"

El león bajo de la roca y se acerco a Virgil, quien al notar la forma en que se le acercaba dio algunos pasos atrás…

"Quiero saber algo…"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Amas a Milia?"

Virgil abrió los ojos de par en par…

"¿Como lo supo?"- pensó y un miedo invadió su cuerpo, guardo silencio unos momentos y despues hablo-"No se de que hablas ella solo es mi amiga"

"Mientes"-rugio con tal fuerza que las aves cercanas a ellos salieron volando de entre la hierba y arboles, dejando aquel escenario en completo silencio…

"Janus escucha… se ella te ama a ti… lo se… yo jamás… jamás…"-dijo con miedo

"La amas… y mientras vivas ella no sera mia"- se arrojo contra su rival

De nuevo cerca de ahí…

"¿Oyeron eso?"-dijo Zarina levantando sus orejas en dirección del sonido-"Sono como un rugido"

"Tambien lo escuche"- contesto Zuri- "Uno muy fuerte"

"Por Dios… Virgil"-dijo Milia-"… espero que no sea tarde"

Las tres corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el lago…

Janus atacaba a Virgil con sus enormes garras, el joven león apenas lograba esquivar sus embestidas, Janus estaba fuera de si, ya no importaba lo que Virgil le dijera el no escucharía…

"Mientras vivas ella no será mia…"-rugio

"No quiero pelear contigo"-dijo Virgil

"Aunque lo hicieras… no ganarías"

"¡Janus!"-grito Milia"¡Detente!"

El leon miro a su prometida de reojo pero no le presto atención

"No te metas… esto es entre el y yo"-contesto y volvió atacar a Virgil

"¡No lo hagas!"

Janus salto contra Virgil empujandolo la piso, se le acerco al león y levanto su zarpa mostrando sus afiladas garras, estaba punto de dar el golpe final pero Zarina salto sobre el mordiéndolo en el cuello, Zuri ayudo a Virgil a ponerse de pie mientras observaba a su madre sobre el león, Janus intentaba quitársela de encima pero ella se mantenía agarrada a su cuello, pero en un descuido Janus la atrapo con sus garras arojandola con fuerza al piso…

"Estupida"-acercandose a la abatida guepardo

Zuri vio lo que estaba apunto de pasar y corrió hacia el león…

"Zuri no"-grito Virgil pero no pudo detenerla

"Deja a mi madre"-grito Zuri saltando sobre el león pero este ya no caería en lo mismo, esquivo el salto y despues atrapo a la pequeña guepardo del cuello con su enorme garra contra el piso

Virgil no podía permitir que las lastimara mas, ya no importaba si ganaba o perdia, no volveria a perder a su familia…

"¡Janus!"-grito-"¡No te atrevas a tocarlas!"- avanzo hacia el

"Y que vas a hacer"

"Si es necesario te matare"

"Intentalo"

Ambos leones rugieron con la misma intensidad, resonando el eco entre la sabana, provocando que los animales que no habían huido antes lo hicieran ahora…

Virgil y Janus se enfrentaban en una fiera batalla. Despues de algunos ataques se separaron y comenzaron a moverse en círculos sin perderse de vista, Virgil era el mas lastimado, tenia heridas por todo su cuerpo, el peso, fuerza y experiencia de Janus eran superiores…

Los leones estaban listos para arremeter de nuevo el uno contra el otro y esta vez seria la ultima…

Janus se arrojo contra Virgil, el joven león lo esperaba listo para contraatacar, pero las heridas en su cuerpole causaban un dolor que el ssbia le impedirían esquivar este ataque…

"Lo siento…"-penso en su madre, Zuri, Zarina, Milia-"...Ya no puedo mas..."- cerro los ojos

"¡Virgil!"-grito Milia

Janus salto, sus dientes se incrustaron contra la suave piel del cuello, apretó con fuerza provocando un herida mortal… despues solto el cuerpo de su victima pero…

Virgil abrió los ojos, seguía con vida, no entendía por que pero al ver frente a el lo entendió…

"¿Qué he hecho?"-decia Janus una y otra ves mientras sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza incontrolable-"¿Qué he hecho?... esto no puede estar pasando… dime que no es cierto…"

Justo frente a el yacia el cuerpo inerte de Milia con el cuello completamente destrozado…

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Janus se arrojo contra Virgil, el joven león lo esperaba listo para contraatacar, pero las heridas en su cuerpo le causaban un dolor que el sabia le impedirían esquivar este ataque…

"Lo siento…"-penso y cerro lo ojos

"¡Virgil!"-grito Milia

Janus salto, sus dientes se incrustaron contra la suave piel del cuello, apretó con fuerza provocando un herida mortal…

solto el cuerpo de su victima pero…

Virgil abrió los ojos, seguía con vida, no entendía porque pero al ver frente a el lo entendió…

"¿Qué he hecho?"-decia Janus una y otra ves mientras sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza incontrolable-"¿Qué he hecho?…"

A los pies del león rival de Virgil, yacia el cuerpo de Milia con el cuello completamente destrozado…

"¿Milia?"-dijo Virgil -"¿Qué haz hecho Janus?"- se acerco lentamente hacia el cuerpo de la leona, con lagrimas en los ojos, se echo junto a ella, mientras del cielo comenzaban a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia…

"Esto no debía ser asi…"-dijo el ahora con furia-"¡Todo es tu culpa…!"-rugio con fuerza-"¡De no ser por ti ella seguiría con vida!"

"¿De que hablas?"-contesto sin separarse de su querida Milia-"Cuando el rey sepa lo que hiciste…"

"Jamas lo sabra…"-interrumpio, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre-"… Te matare, matare a todos los testigos, incluyendo a esas dos guepardos… le dire que tu lo hiciste y sere un héroe... Si…un heroe…"-rio como demente

"Ha perdido completamente la razón"-penso Virgil

"Es mas creo que el rey estará muy devastado"-sonrio mostrando sus dientes llenos de sangre y restos de carne

"¿No pensaras?"-dijo asustado y la lluvia aumento su fuerza…

Janus volvió a sonreir, ahora parecía un león loco de poder y todo tenia sentido ahora, solo le importaba ser rey, aun si se casaba con Milia, su objetivo era asesinar al rey y quedarse con el trono y matar a todo aquel que se interpusiera…

Zuri se levanto adolorida, miro a su lado, su madre seguia inconciente, al acercarse a ella sintió su respiración, aun seguía viva, respiro aliviada, a unos metros de ella vio a su hermano león, volvió a sentir alivio al verlo de pie, pero al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de Milia, sintió pánico, horror y trsiteza…

"M…Mi… Mil…Milia… no puede ser… no… ¡¡¡Milia!!!"-grito con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a llorar

"Vaya… ya despertó"-dijo Janus sin quitar esa sonria demente-"Y yo que quería matarla sin dolor"

"Ni te atrevas…"-rugio, pero Janus se mantuvo firme-"… Zuri…"-dijo sin mirar a su hermana

La guepardo estaba devastada de tristeza, el miedo se apodero de ella, no se movia, ni parpadeaba, la mirada demente de Janus la tenia hipnotizada, Virgil hubiera querido ir hacia ella y hacerla entrar en razón pero si le daba la espalda a Janus, podrá matarlo…

"Zuri… ¡Maldita sea!... ¡Escuchame!"-grito-"llevate a madre de aquí… ve con el rey y dile lo que paso… dile que Janus mato a su hija… ¡Ve!"-

Ella no se movio al principio, pero el grito de su hermano la despertó…

"Pero… tu… que vas hacer"

"No te preocupes por mi… Janus ha perdido la razón…vete… ahora que puedes"

Zuri dio la vuelta, dudo unos segundos pero se dirigió a donde estaba su madre, la cargo con dificultad sobre su espalda y se la llevo de ese lugar. El rio comenzó a subir su nivel con la fuerte lluvia, rayos y truenos prepararon el escenario para una gran batalla entre los dos leones…

"Ahora el rey sabra lo que hiciste…"-dijo Virgil moviéndose un poco hacia la orilla al sentir el agua subir su nivel y fuerza, tomo el cuerpo inerte de Milia y lo llevo consigo a la orilla depositándolo suavemente junto a una roca…

"Crees que me interesa… no importa cuantos vengan por mi… todos me temen…"-siguio a su rival también hacia la orilla

"Excepto el rey"-contesto y un rayo ilumino el cielo por unos momentos

"Si… pero ahora es viejo y débil, ya no es una amenaza… ahora muere…"

Janus ataco con ferocidad, como nunca antes lo había echo, cada golpe, cada embestida, eran a matar, esta vez solo uno saldría vivo. Virgil esquivaba con dificultad sus ataques, seguia herido de su previo encuentro pero ahora tenia una razón para pelear y mantenerse con vida…

Esta vez contraataco, de igual forma, su golpes eran a matar, pero aun tenia desventaja a la experiencia y fuerza de su rival…

El rio había aumentado de tamaño y su fuerza era descomunal, arranco algunos arboles llevándolos contra la corriente…

Estaba acorralado, detrás de el estaba la gran fuerza del rio y frente a el, un león enfurecido y demente, cualquiera de las dos eran opciones mortales, intento atacar pero Janus lo recibio con un fuerte golpe que lo arrojo al rio, intento aferrarse a la orilla con todas sus fuerzas pero era demasiado para el.

Janus se le acerco lentamente y lo miro, un rayo ilumino el rostro del león, sus ojos inyectados de sangre inspiraron miedo en el, bajo la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos…

"Adios… Virgil…"-dio media vuelta, mientras Virgil era arrastrado por la corriente…

Zuri llego a las tierras del rey, su respiración era agitada, debido a la distancia que tuvo que correr y al echo de que cargo a su madre en todo momento. Dos leonas la recibieron y exigió ver al rey, al principio no entendían que pasaba pero debía ser algo muy urgente, una de ellas le ayudo con su madre y la cargo suavemente hasta la guarida del rey…

"Su…su… m… majes…tad"-dijo Zuri agitada y asustada

"Tranquila niña que sucede"

"Janus… Virgil… Milia…"

"Tranquilizate… ¿Dónde esta mi hija?"

Guardo silencio, solo se escuchaban las gotas de lluvia a fuera de la cueva. Zuri bajo la mirada y uso todas sus fuerzas para responder…

"Muerta…"

Mientras…

La corriente del rio llego aun lugar donde ya no era tan fuerte, una garra salió del agua y se aferro a la orilla, Virgil salió dando una gran bocanada de aire fresco, y salió del rio, tocio agua, cayendo agotado al piso, todo se volvió oscuro, no sentía dolor, parecía que esta en verdad era su fin…

"Virgil…"-dijo una voz femenina-"…Vive…"

"¿Madre?"-contesto el -¿Eres tu?"

"Tienes que salvarlos…"-dijo la voz-"Levantate hijo… Salvalos…"- una luz lo encegueció y de ella la silueta de una leona lo cubrió, abrió los ojos…

Virgil se levanto con dificultad, pero el dolor desapareció, se sentía bien, miro al cielo y suspiro…

"Gracias Madre"

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Zuri llego a las tierras del rey, su respiración era agitada, debido a la distancia que tuvo que correr y al echo de que cargo a su madre en todo momento. Dos leonas la recibieron y exigió ver al rey, al principio no entendían que pasaba pero debía ser algo muy urgente, una de ellas le ayudo con su madre y la cargo suavemente hasta la guarida del rey…

"Su…su… m… majes…tad"-dijo Zuri agitada y asustada

"Tranquila niña que sucede"

"Janus… Virgil… Milia…"

"Tranquilizate… ¿Dónde esta mi hija?"

Guardo silencio, solo se escuchaban las gotas de lluvia a fuera de la cueva. Zuri bajo la mirada y uso todas sus fuerzas para responder…

"Muerta…"-respondio ella con tristeza-"Esta muerta"-repítio aumentando el volumen de su voz

Todo el cubil quedo en silencio ante tal noticia…

"Janus la mato…"-termino diciendo rompiendo el silencio en aquel lugar

"NO… eso es imposible"-se dijo asi mismo el león-"… ¿Por qué?"

"Janus intento matar a mi hermano… Milia intento detenerlo… y al final…"-derramo una lagrima-"ya no le importa nada… se ha vuelto loco… Virgil se quedo a detenerlo están cerca del rio… pero no podrá solo… tenemos que ayudarlo…"

"¡Yura!"-grito el rey

El ave volo y aterrizo frente al león

"A sus ordenes su majestad"

"Vuela en dirección al rio… busca a Janus… informame cuanto antes…"

"Si su majestad"

"Ustedes…"-dirigiendose a un grupo de leonas-"… vayan al rio… busquen a mi hija…"

"A la orden su majestad"

"Los demás prepárense"

El cielo se oscureció, las nubes de lluvia dieron un ambiente lúgubre al lugar, el rey esperaba el informe de Yura, miro hacia el oscuro horizonte, el ambiente se puso tenso y el silencio se apodero del lugar…

De pronto la figura de un gran felino apareció iluminada por un rayo, sus ojos brillaron inyectados de sangre. Camino con paso firme acercándose cada vez a la guarida, tres leonas se colocaron frente a el intentando cerrarle el paso, el continuo avanzando sin mostrar temor alguno, pero el miedo se apodero de ellas al ver entre sus dientes lo que al perecer era el cuerpo inerte de un ave…

Zuri estaba junto al rey mirando a aquel león, su rostro reflejaba preocupación, ¿Dónde esta Virgil?, se pregunto…

"Janus…"-dijo el rey con voz firme-"¿Cómo pudiste?"

"No se de que habla su majestad"-dijo el muy cinico, dejando caer le cuerpo del ave al piso, sin cambiar su mueca de locura, solo miro a la guepardo y se rio…

"No se que mentiras le habrán contado… pero le aseguro que no soy culpable"

"Mientes… mientes…"-grito Zuri-"¿Dónde esta Virgil?"

Janus no contesto y volvió a reir…

"Maldito… ¿lo mataste?… mataste a mi hermano"

"Hice lo que debía, para proteger el reino, Virgil era una amenaza… una amenaza a mi causa…"

"¿Tu causa?"-dijo el rey

"Este reino necesita un nuevo rey, y usted ya es viejo, débil e innecesario"- comenzó su carrera hacia rey, tanto era el miedo hacie el que nadie se atreva a detenerlo, salto entre las rocas hacia su presa…

"Janus"-grito el rey listo para enfrentarlo pero alguien se le adelnto y salto contra el león interceptándolo en el aire y arrojándolo al piso…

"Guepardo estúpida, si tanto deseas ver de nuevo a Virgil, te mandare con el"-Rugio con tal fuerza que las leonas cercanas a el, bajaron sus cabezas asustadas…

Mientras…

"¿Qué es esta sensación?"-se pregunto Virgil -"¿Zuri?... no… no puedes morir… resiste por favor…"- acelero el paso debía llegar rápido antes de que fuera muy tarde…

* * *

Zuri yacia en el suelo mal herida, no era rival para un león como Janus, intento levantarse solo para ser arrojada de nuevo al piso de un zarpazo, miro al león con lagrimas en sus ojos sentía odio, rabia, tristeza, miedo, dolor, un monton de sensaciones diferentes al mismo tiempo.

Janus se le acerco lentamente, mirándola con una sonrisa malévola, clavando su zarpa en uno de sus costados, haciéndola sentir un dolor como nunca antes habia sentido, grito como nunca lo habia echo, respiraba rápido pero no podía moverse, solo pudo ver como Janus levantaba su garra lista para dar el golpe final, cerro sus ojos, esperando un milagro y todo se volvió oscuridad…

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Zuri yacia en el suelo mal herida, no era rival para un león como Janus, intento levantarse solo para ser arrojada de nuevo al piso de un zarpazo, miro al león con lagrimas en sus ojos sentía odio, rabia, tristeza, miedo, dolor, un monton de sensaciones diferentes al mismo tiempo.

Janus se le acerco lentamente, mirándola con una sonrisa malévola, clavando su zarpa en uno de sus costados, haciéndola sentir un dolor como nunca antes habia sentido, grito como nunca lo habia echo, respiraba rápido pero no podía moverse, solo pudo ver como Janus levantaba su garra lista para dar el golpe final, cerro sus ojos, esperando un milagro y todo se volvió oscuridad…

"Janus"-grito el rey deteniendo por unos segundos la acción del león-"Tu pelea es conmigo"-exigio el rey acercándosele - "Dejala ahora"

"Bien…"- quito su garra del costado de la guepardo, haciéndola gritar una vez mas-"… Ya me divertí… pero es hora del evento principal…"- dio media vuelta y se dirigió al rey Aroon

Ambos leones se retiraron algunos metros del lugar, mientras avanzaban no dejaron de observarse, cuando estuvieron lo suficiente mente lejos se colocaron en posición de ataque, rugieron con todas sus fuerzas y se lanzaron uno contra el otro en una feroz batalla, donde solo uno de ellos saldría con vida…

"No eres mas que un asesino"-dijo el rey-"¿Por qué deseas tanto ser rey?"

"No merece ser rey"- respondió Janus, arrojando un zarpazo que apenas esquivo su contrincante-"Es débil, demasiado débil, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue aceptar a ese león extranjero, a esas guepardos… son nuestros enemigos y… usted los protege…"

"Un rey no elige a sus enemigos… lo único que buscaba era paz y tranquilidad en mi reino"

"Debil… lo único que me muestra es debilidad y eso no puedo tolerarlo…"- rugio y arrojo un zarpazo con todas sus fuerzas contra la cara del rey tirándolo la piso.

El rey se incorporo rápidamente, paso su pata por su rostro, y observo como su piel se tiño de rojo sangre…

"No es rival para mi…"-dijo Janus, mostrando sus afilados dientes y esa mirada demente que podría asustar al mas valiente león-"Rindase ahora y le prometo respetar su vida y la de aquellos que me obedezcan"

"¿Por qué no creo en tu palabra?"-respondio el rey

"Hum…No es tan tonto como pensé…"- salto contra su rival…

Mientras…

Virgil miro hacia arriba reconociendo el lugar, ya estaba cerca, salto entre las rocas y por fin logro llegar a la guarida de los leones.

"Lo logre…"-miro a su alrededor-"¿Dónde están todos?"

"Augh… augh… Hummm… Augh…"

Escucho quejidos venir detrás de una gran roca cercana a el. Se acerco con cuidado, lentamente y alerta…

"¿Zuri?... por dios… Zuri… Tranquila estaras bien…"-froto su rostro contra su mejilla y lamio su frente

"¿Vi… Vir…gil…?..."-gimio muy débil-"Augh… ¿E… es… s…tas… vi…vo?... Auch…"- simulo una sonrisa-"… me…a…l…le…gra… mu…cho…Augh…"

"Tranquila no te muevas"-el leon comenzó a lamer la herida en el costado de su hermana logrando que dejara de sangrar-"Quedate aquí"

"Vas a enfrentarlo… ¿cierto?... a… Janus"

"Tengo que… debo evitar que mate al rey…"

"Entonces ve… "-dijo una voz detrás de ellos, era una de las leonas que permanecia escondida de Janus-"… nosotras no podemos contra el… le tememos… el miedo nos impide luchar… por favor ayuda a nuestro rey… nosotras cuidaremos a Zuri…"

"Gracias… ¿Dónde están ahora?"

"Se alejaron en esa dirección"

"Gracias…"-dio media vuelta y se alejo corriendo de ahí, dejando a la leona al cuidado de su hermana….

Al mismo tiempo…

La pelea entre el rey Aroon y Janus estaba cada vez mas cerca de concluir, con Janus como posible vencedor, el rey lucia agotado y herido debió a los constantes ataques de su oponente. Janus rugio con fuerza al mismo tiempo que un relámpago ilumino la oscuridad del cielo…

"Muera con dignidad mi rey… rindase ahora y le dare una muerte rápida y sin dolor…"

"Nunca… me rendiré… ante ti…"-respondio con dificultad debido al dolor de sus heridas

"Lastima… entonces me asegurare de que tenga una muerte lenta y dolorosa"- se le acerco mostrando los colmillos y sacando las zarpas con intenciones de matar pero…

Un fuerte rugido cercano a ellos opaco el momento de Janus, haciéndolo girar la cabeza, ya que ese rugido se le hizo conocido…

"Imposible…"-dijo cambiando su mueca por una de sorpresa-"… No puedes estar vivo…"

"Lo estoy y no dejare que te salgas con la tuya…"

Continuara…

Ya falta poco…


	11. Chapter 11

"Imposible…"-dijo cambiando su mueca por una de sorpresa-"… No puedes estar vivo…"

"Lo estoy y no dejare que te salgas con la tuya…"-dijo con una cara muy seria-"… esta vez te matare"

Janus seguía con su rostro de sorpresa, Virgil estaba ahí frente a el despues de que lo había dado por muerto, lo miro con detenimiento su cuerpo parecía que no había sufrido ningún tipo de daño pero seguía siendo el mismo leon, dibujo una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro como si la presencia del joven leon no hiciera ninguna diferencia…

"¿Vas a matarme?"- pregunto y despues se río-"¿Tu?... jajajajajaja…"

"Rie todo lo que quieras pero esta vez no habra piedad, solo uno vivirá hoy"

"Debiste quedarte muerto, niño"

"No mientras sigas lastimando a mas inocentes"

Ambos leones avanzaron con paso firme, aceleraron el paso acercándose el uno al otro, saltaron con las zarpas de fuera comenzando la batalla…

Un relámpago ilumino la oscuridad del cielo y la lluvia comenzó a caer…

"Virgil"-susurro Zuri aun tirada en el piso-"No mueras por favor"

"No te preocupes, estará bien"-contesto la leona lamiendo una pequeña herida en la piel de la guepardo-"Tu hermano es valiente… seguro el podrá ganarle"

"Eso espero…"-suspiro dejando caer su cabeza suavemente al piso-"¿Cómo esta mi madre?"-pregunto preocupada, con todo lo que estaba pasado había olvidado que su madre seguía en el cubil de los leones

"Mande aun grupo de leonas a cuidarla… solo descansa asi tus heridas sanaran mas rapido…"

"Gracias… por cierto… No se tu nombre…"

"Nadja…"-contesto-"… quizás no me conoscas… soy la madre de Milia"- bajo la cabeza como haciendo una reverencia

"¿Entonces usted es?"-levanto la cabeza rápidamente y sorprendida. Esa leona que lamia sus herida con tanta amabilidad y suavidad, la misma calidez que solo una madre le podía dar a sus cachorros, era la madre de Milia, la reina en persona-"No siga por favor… usted no debería estar haciendo esto"

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo que hiciste hace un rato… tu valentía salvo a mi esposo…"

"No hice gran cosa"- se justifico

"Te equivocas… fuiste la única que se atrevío a desafiar a Janus… ninguna de nosotras lo hubiera echo… ahora descansa… Zuri…"-y continuo lamiendo sus heridas

Mientras…

Virgil y Janus se enfrascaron en la mas dura, cruel y fiera lucha que cualquiera de los dos haya vivido… Zarpazos, mordidas, embestidas, golpes… aquello podía definirse como una guerra entre dos leones…

"No entiendo como sobreviviste pero debiste quedarte muerto, niño"

"Y dejar que siguieras lastimando inocentes… Jamas"

La batalla parecía pareja, Janus era mas grande y fuerte pero Virgil era mas rápido y agil…

El rey Aroon observaba aquella refriega sosprendido de que hubiera un leon que le hiciera frente a alguien como Janus. Sus heridas le dolían pero no podía quedarse solo viendo sin hacer nada debía ayudar a Virgil. Con dificultad se puso en pie y dio el primer paso, fue como si le clavaran varias espinas por todo su cuerpo pero eso no lo detendría…

La batalla entre los dos leones se alejo mas hasta un acantilado cercano al cubil de los leones…

"Deja de moverte"-grito Janus con desesperación al volver a fallar uno de sus golpes-"Quedate quieto"

"¿Qué pasa Janus?"-contesto Virgil esquivando nuevamente otro golpe-"¿Muy rápido para ti?... es una ventaja de haber sido criado por guepardos…"

"Debi matarte cuando eras un cachorro… desde que apareciste aquel dia sabia que serias una molestia"

"Fue una suerte llegar a este lugar, encontrar una nueva familia y haber conocido a Milia"

"Solo haz tenido suerte… las hienas, los leopardos, conmigo… pero como dicen la tercera es la vencida"

"No es suerte… tengo a alguien que siempre me cuida, siempre ha estado conmigo, incluso ahora esta aquí…"

"No tengo idea de que hablas…"-gruño y lanzo mas zarpazos los cuales Virgil esquivo sin dificultad-"Voy a matarte"

"Si tanto me querías muerto debiste dejar que los leopardos me mataran"-salto hacia atras

"Ese dia lo vi todo, quería que te mataran pero entonces Milia habría muerto…"

"¿No te entiendo?"-pregunto confundido-"¿Qué ese no era tu proposito?"

"No era el momento… si ellos la hubieran matado habría tenido que adelantar mis planes…fui paciente por mucho tiempo… pero mi paciencia llego a su limite…"-rugio con fuerza

"Terminaremos esto a qui y ahora"-rugio Virgil al mismo tiempo que un tercer rugido se escucho a la distancia…

"Rey Aroon"-dijo Virgil con alegría, le rey camino a paso lento y seguro, se notaba que cojeaba de una pata trasera-"¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Adolorido… pero no dejare que esto me detenga…"

"Dejemelo a mi yo…"

"No"-interrumpio –"Mi deber es confrontarlo"

"Entonces su majestad…"-inclino la cabeza haciendo una reverencia-"Sera un honor pelear a su lado"

Los tres leones rugieron con todas sus fuerzas. La pelea final había comenzado…

Continuara…

Bueno chicos este podría ser el penúltimo capitulo, digo podría ser por que aun no he escrito el siguiente y no se que tan largo vaya hacer, asi que el siguiente podría ser el final o no…


	12. Chapter 12

Janus rugio con toda su furia, se abalanzo sobre Virgil arrojándolo al piso, el rey Aroon intento defenderlo pero fue repelido con un zarpazo en la cara. Janus levanto su garra mostrando sus afiladas garras y con fuerza las clavo en el cuello de Virgil…

"NOOOOO"-grito Zarina, despertando agitada y asustada

"Tranquilicese"-dijo una leona –"Todo esta bien"

"¿Qué paso?... ¿Dónde estoy?..."-pregunto confundida-"¿Fue solo un sueño?"-penso

"Todo esta bien… todo esta bien"- contesto otra leona, mientras lamia sus heridas

"¿Zuri?... ¿Virgil?..."

"No se preocupe, su hija esta a salvo con nuestra reina"

Suspiro aliviada, pero y Virgil…

"El… bueno… esta luchando… por nosotras"

"Virgil…"-intento ponerse de pie

"No lo intente… debe descansar…"-dos de las leonas intentaron detenerla pero no lo lograron

"No… no… m… me…. que… dare… a… aquí… "- se tambaleo un poco-"… no… mi… mien… tras… mis… hi… hijos… estén… en… peligro…"- dio un paso pero su cuerpo colapso, las leonas pensaron que esto la haría quedase quieta pero no, volvió a ponerse de pie y siguió avanzando, volvió a tambalearse pero esta vez alguien la detuvo…

"Yo la ayudare…"-dijo una de ellas sirviéndole de apoyo

"Yo también…"-dijo otra leona colocándose a su otro lado

"Gracias"-dio otro paso, seguida de las leonas que caminaban a su lado ayudándola a caminar-"Llevenme con mi hija… por favor…"

Las otras leonas nunca habían visto tal determinación, le abrieron un camino hacia la salida, mientras avanzaba la miraban con admiración, llenándolas de coraje, algunas sentían envidia, una guepardo que en circunstancias diferentes seria su enemigo natural, era mas valiente que todas las leonas juntas. Avanzo entre ellas haciendo que su miedo desapareciera y la siguieron sin dudar…

Mientras…

"¿Ya no te ves tan confiado, Janus?"- preguntó el rey Aroon

Janus los miro sin decir una palabra, solamente apretó la mandíbula y clavo sus zarpas en el suelo, pero al contrario de lo que había dicho el rey, Janus se le veia confiado, frente a el estaban un Rey mal herido, viejo y débil, y un Leon joven sin experiencia en batalla…

"Ja… jaja… jajajajajajajajaja"-comenzo a reir como desquiciado- "Creen que por ser dos contra uno… pueden ganar… no son mas que un monton de basura…"

"Ya lo veremos… acabaremos contigo de una vez y para siempre"-dijo Virgil con decision

Janus se lanzó contra los dos leones, quienes esperando que el hiciera el primer movimiento se lanzaron contra el al mismo tiempo.

Las mordidas y zarpazos no se hicieron esperar, Janus rugió de dolor cuando Virgil logró darle una mordida en el lomo, al momento que el rey logró golpearlo en la mandibula arrojándolo al piso muy cerca del desfiladero…

Janus permaneció en el suelo algunos segundos ya que apenas se puso en pie Virgil lo acorralo contra el desfiladero se arrojo contra el pero Janus lo tomo del cuello y arrojo contra el suelo, Janus se alejo del borde mirando a Virgil en el suelo.

El rey Aroon aprovecho la distracción de Janus y logró dar un golpe directo contra la cara del leon, marcándole tres profundas heridas en su piel, Janus rugió una vez más, no de dolor sino para demostrar que aun podía dar pelea…

Despues de varios minutos de lucha, los tres leones mostraban cansancio pero ninguno se rendiría. Virgil tenían heridas menores por todo su cuerpo, todo gracias a su velocidad que le permitia esquivar la mayoría de los golpes que Janus le propinaba. El Rey Aroon aun se dolia de su pata traseray algunas heridas por su cuerpo de su primer encuentro con el leon. Janus solamente se quejaba de la herida en la cara que el Rey Aroon le había hecho…

"Esto… ya se… prolongo… demasiado"-dijo Virgil respirando agitadamente-"Debemos… terminarlo… ahora…"

"¿Pero como?..."-pregunto el rey, aun mas cansado que el joven leon –"¿Cómo podemos?... empiezo… a dudar… que… podamos ganarle…"

"No se…. rinda su majestad… debe haber alguna…"-entonces miro detrás de Janus-"… el acantilado… eso es…"-penso

"Señor… se como…"-dijo muy confiado

"¿Qué dices?"-contesto el rey

"Se como podemos vencerlo"-dijo en voz baja-"Escucheme… lo atacare y usted terminara el trabajo, pase lo que pase no dude en hacerlo…"

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Terminar con el aun a costa de mi vida"-terminando de decir esto corrió hacia Janus

El rey quizo detenerlo pero ya era tarde, Virgil esquivo el primer ataque de Janus girando hacia su izquierda y sin perder impulso salto hacia el aferrándose a su lomo con dientes y zarpas, Janus rugio de dolor e intento quitárselo pero entre mas lo intentaba mas se aferraba a su piel, con dificultad Virgil logro moverlo lo suficientemente cerca del acantilado. El rey Aroon sabia que este era el momento que Virgil le había dicho que esperara… ¿Qué debía hacer?... era el momento de cavar con Janus de una vez por todas…

En una roca cercana las leonas y dos guepardos se acercaron lo mas que pudieron al lugar de la batalla. Zuri miro desde la punta de la roca como Virgil se aferraba al lomo de Janus y como lo llevaba hacia el barranco…

"Virgil… Virgil…"-grito Zuri

"Zuri espera…"-grito su madre pero aun seguía dolorida y no pudo detener a su hija

Janus seguía intentando quitarse a Virgil de su espalda en varias ocasiones casi resbala de la orilla pero de alguna forma lograba mantenerse…

"¿Quitate de encima niño?"

"Nunca"-contesto Virgil

"¿Qué intentas hacer?"

"Lo que debi hacer hace tiempo…"-contesto, miro al rey que seguía sin moverse-"Su majestad… ahora…"

El rey se puso en posición, sabia lo que debía hacer, corrió a todo velocidad, lanzándose hacia Janus, le propino tal cabezazo haciendole perder el equilibrio…

Janus resbalo y cayo junto con Virgil…

"Virgil…. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"-grito Zuri con todas sus fuerzas mientras observaba como su hermano y Janus caian al vacio…

Con un último rugido ambos leones desaparecieron de la vista de todos…

Continuara…

Al parecer este no fue el ultimo capitulo… pero el siguiente si lo será…


	13. Chapter 13

llegamos al final... pero antes de iniciar quiero agradecer a todos aquello valientes que leyeron esta historia hasta el final, se que tienen mejores cosas que hecer que leer esto por eso se los agradesco, especialmente a ti Tavata, que esperaste pacientemente cada capitulo y a ti Winxzafir, gracias por sus reviews que me inspiraron a seguir con esta historia, y bueno antes de que otra cosa pase comencemos...

La lluvia ceso y el cielo comenzó a despejar

El rey Aroon permanecio en la orilla del precipicio, dentro de el sabia que todo había terminado pero a que costo… Virgil se había sacrificado para salvarlos, se dejo caer, exhausto y adolorido por la batalla.

Zuri y Zarina lloraron como nunca lo había hecho antes, algunas leonas se les acercaron lamentando su perdida. La reina Nadja se acerco al rey, froto su cabeza contra la melena de su esposo, estaba feliz de ver que se encontraba vivo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un gran dolor en su pecho, la perdida de su hija había sido un duro golpe para ambos y ahora perder a Virgil no solo le afectaba a su familia adoptiva sino también a todaos que lo consideraban parte de ellos desde muy pequeño…

Con dificultad el rey Aroon se puso en pie, apoyado en su compañera se dirigió hacia las guepardos…

"Nunca conoci a un leon como el…"-dijo intentando mantener la seriedad que un rey debía mostrar –"… Virgil nos salvo a todos y siempre será recordado como un héroe…"

"Deberia estar orgullosa"-añadio la reina dirigiéndose a Zarina

"Lo estoy…"-contesto ella, con los ojos llorosos-"Y estoy segura que su verdadera madre también lo esta"

"_Gracias"-escucho un susurro cercano a su oído-"por hacer de mi hijo un verdadero leon"_

Zarina miro hacia el lugar donde escucho la voz pero no había nadie solo el viento moviendo un poco la tierra, sin tomarle importancia se volvió hacia el rey…

Todas las leonas se acercaron al acantilado y lanzaron un poderoso rugido al aire en honor a su héroe…

"Volvamos ya no hay nada que hacer aquí"-dijo el Rey

La reina siguió sirviendo de apoyo a su compañero, ayudada por otra leona lo ayudaron a caminar, todos lo siguieron. Zuri se quedo un momento atrás mirando el acantilado, no podía creer que Virgil estuviera muerto pero debía aceptarlo por mas doloroso que eso fuera, dio media vuelta y siguió a los demás, pero apenas dio unos pasos cuando escucho algo detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta, asomo la cabeza por el precipicio, no vio nada pero el ruido aumentaba…

"¿Sucede algo hija?"-pregunto su madre al darse cuenta que Zuri se había quedado atrás

"Escucho algo"-contesto ella

Sin aviso una garra se aferro al borde del precipicio, sorprendiendo a la guepardo que salto hacia atrás, todos comenzaron a retroceder temiendo que fuera el…

"Imposible…"-dijo el rey-"No puede ser el"

La garra se impulso con todas sus fuerzas y haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo subió a la cima revelando su identidad…

"¿Pero como?"-dijo el rey

"Virgil"-grito Zuri con todas sus fuerzas y corrió hacia el-"Estas vivo"-lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas-"Lo sabia"

"Mmmmmm"-contesto el

"¿Qué?"

"No… puedo… respirar…"

"Perdon"

Virgil miro a todos los presentes que lo miraban con sorpresa…

"¿Qué les pasa?... Pareciera que vieron a un fantasma"

Todos se le acercaron felices de verlo con vida, lo abrazaban y felicitaban, los monarcas estaban felices de verlo también con vida…

"Virgil…"-dijo su madre volviendo a llorar-"… Pense que… me alegra volver a verte"

"Eres el leon con mas suerte que he conocido"-dijo su hermana

"No creo en la suerte, tenias razón Zuri, si tengo un angel guardian…"-detrás de todas las leonas había una que destacaba entre ellas, iluminada como una estrella, le sonrio y murmuro-_"Bien hecho hijo mio"- _pero al parecer era el único que podía verla. Una leona tapo su vista por unos segundos y al moverse desapareció…

"Gracias madre"-penso Virgil

"¿Virgil?... ¿Sucede algo?"-pregunto Zarina

"No todo esta bien… Volvamos a casa"

Al dia siguiente…

Todas las leonas estaba reunidas frente al cubil, Zuri, Zarina y Virgil estaban al frente, el Rey Aroon y la Reina Nadja se les acercaron…

"Por su valor y fuerza les estoy eternamente agradecido"-dijo el Rey-"Gracias a ustedes seguimos con vida, para nosotros ustedes tres son héroes…"

Virgil, Zarina y Zuri hicieron una reverencia, mientras las leonas y el rey rugieron vitoreando a los tres…

"Virgil"-dijo el rey-"Acercate"

Virgil dio un paso al frente…

"Eres el leon mas valiente que he conocido, te enfrentaste a Janus y nunca perdiste la esperanza aun cuando toso parecía estar perdido, te debo mi vida…"

"No tiene que agradecer su majestad, solo hice lo que debía hacer…"

"Y es por eso que he decidido nombrarte… Mi sucesor…"

Todos quedaron callados unos momentos pero despues varias leonas comenzaron a gritar…

"Larga vida a Virgil… Nuestro Heroe…"

Virgil estaba tonito, no podía creer lo que escucho del rey ni que las demás lo aceptaran como su futuro rey, a el… un extranjero que llego por accidente…

"Wow… señor eso es… un gran honor… yo…"-trago saliva-"… acepto con gusto…"

Gritos de parte de todos los presentes siguieron a la aceptación de Virgil como sucesor de su rey…

"Pero…"-dijo Virgil y todos guardaron silencio-"… hay algo que debo hacer antes… debo irme al lugar de donde vine y ayudar a vencer al tirano que mato a mi madre"

"Entonces ve…"-dijo el rey-"… y recuerda que aquí siempre tendras un hogar""

"Gracias su majestad"-Virgil dio media vuelta, atravesó a la multitud y comenzó su viaje…

"Virgil…"-grito Zuri atravesando a la multitud de leonas que lo veian partir-"… Te vas tan pronto…"

"Debo hacerlo…"-noto la tristeza en el rostro de su pequeña hermana-"No te preocupes volveré"

"Te extrañare…"

"Yo también"- se abrazaron como hermanos-"Madre gracias por todo"-dijo a la guepardo que lo crio…

"Ve hijo… estoy muy orgullosa"

"Volvere tan pronto como pueda"

Diciendo esto Virgil continuo su carrera rumbo a la Roca del Rey…

Mientras se alejaba, Zuri, Zarina, Aroon, Nadja y el resto de las leonas, lo veian partir alejándose en el horizonte…

Fin…

Que les pareció, les gusto o mejor me dedico a otra cosa y me consigo una vida… jeje… como sea… espero les haya gustado de verdad, esto es otro final que da inicio a una nueva historia, la cual ya se esta cocinando pero voy a dejar descansar a mi cerebro un tiempo…

¿Qué pasara cuando Virgil llegue a la Roca del Rey?... ¿Qué hara cuando se entere que Simba es el rey?... ¿Reconocera a Nala?... ¿Nala lo reconocerá a el?... ¿Qué nuevos peligros y enemigos habrá en su camino?...

Tendremos que esperar para conocer las respuestas…

Esperen muy pronto…. "EL REY LEON: EL LUGAR AL QUE PERTENESCO" O "THE LION KING: THE PLACE WHERE I BELONG"…. ¿Cómo les gusta mas?...


End file.
